million_arthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jrdp 18/All card info updated!
Finished updating all card information! Changes that occured were: *Added release dates *Small/other skill name *Sell price, mostly increased for faeries *Some min/max HP & ATK stats were switched, so I might have gotten a few MLB stats switched too (but that's probably for old cards) *Min/max holo stats *Added all existing combos Non-card page changes: *Unique card combo updated and re-arranged by their number *Evolution page re-arranged by base card rarity and added evolution fee note *Release date template updated to be able to display unreleased and missing status Card combo stats: : Each factions number of knights w/ combos: *Tech Chapter 63 (1 not yet released) **Second - Gawain 7 **Ywain 5, Kay 5 *Sword Castle 61 **First - Lancelot 6 **Second - Gareth 4, Tristan 4, Iseult the Blond 4 *Magic Guild 53 (2 not yet released) **Percival 4, Balin 4 **First - Galahad 3, Support - Enide 3, Elaine the Grail Bearer 3, Sorcery King 3 *Faerie 4 (3 not yet released) **Queen of Avalon 1 **Fay, Reafe, Elle 2 I thought I'd be finished with main story transcribing by July but I ended up doing a lot more else hahahaha XD Some other stuff and priority: *Make a card page edit guide before next event **Rdate keeps getting skipped *Main story normal **After side stories *Side story normal **Next **Add rewards? I've got most of it listed. *Evolution price low **Debating whether to just make a page which lists all evolution cards' minimum sell price (cause lvl 1 x lvl 1 != lvl 1) or add a note on the bottom of each card page *Release date details low *Illustrator details low *Update Template:Infobox low *Fix MLB # on Template:Detail low *Add refer a friend/invite ID guide very low *Add limit break sub-page + table/template very low **Thread **Spreadsheet *Automatic card table update extremely low **Thread **I was planning on making list of cards by skill but I see that this one has it **Update these too? *Cross check rewards/drops to cards extremely low *Card story reference very low To other editors out there (especially the ones with coding knowledge), please feel free to take those low prio (ehem, card table) projects hahaha. On another note, I've found some interesting stuff while checking out the help guide on MA in-game. (Cause I was waiting for my BP to accumulate.) *On PvP, you can only battle the same player once every 2 days. I thought it was once per day. *It confirms that Leader is just an avatar. *Limit break increases the max level by 10 disregarding the ones unit for MLB. **Normal max: Lvl 100 **Shiny max: Lvl 110 *Shiny status will only be transferred if the cards have the same design. Tried doing that with a shiny normal to an ordinary SR haha. *I'm curious about this Gacha Point it mentioned. Is it the the Gold Gacha TIcket? Gonna load up some more MC some time. *They did mention that faeries flee on the specified amount time but nothing about the story boss. Gonna try that on another account XP Category:Blog posts